Promises
by SilverStar TomBoy
Summary: I am back and starting the New Year on a better start. Toshiro, do you promise me that you will never leave me or break my heart? Like you promised me? Even when you're in the Seireitei, with other women, who might even look prettier than me? Find out will happen between Toshiro and Karin. This story is completely different from my other stories. Review please


**I am sorry that I haven't kept my promise with the start of the sequel of Love at First Sight and my other stories. It's just that I have been so busy that I haven't had that much time to continue but I will. This story had popped up in my head when I was watching T.V., so I'm going to share it. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Promises that shouldn't have been broken**

Flash Back

Toshiro, do you promise me that you will never leave me or break my heart? Like you promised me? Even when you're in the Seireitei, with other women, who might even look prettier than me?

Karin, never in a million of years, that I will ever break your heart. Also if I did, Ichigo would have bankai my ass all way to Hueco Mundo and maybe kill me, so I am not even thinking of hurting you, Karin.

You better not.

End of Flash Back

* * *

"_Why do I stay  
Why do I stay in love?  
Oh, baby  
Baby, I stay in love with you"_

"_Dying inside 'cause I can't stand it  
Make or break up, can't take this madness  
We don't even really know why  
All I know is, baby, I try and try so hard to keep our love alive" _

"_If you don't know me at this point  
Then I highly doubt you ever will  
I really need you to give me"  
"That unconditional love I used to feel  
It's no mistaking, we're just erasing from our hearts and minds"_

I AM GOING TO KILL THAT ASSWHOLE!

Ichigo! Do you really think that just yelling about him will do anything for Karin right now?!

Your right Yuzu, I am going to the Soul Society right now to beat his sorry ass.

Ichigo don't. If you do Karin will never forgive you nor get any better.

But Yuzu?! Don't you hear the song she has been blasting in her room?

I know, but I think that's making her feel better right now and maybe the only thing that is stopping her from wanting to die.

"_And I know we said let go but I kept on hanging on  
Inside I know it's over, you're really gone  
It's killing me 'cause there ain't nothing that I can do  
Baby, I stay in love with you"_

"_And I keep on telling myself that you'll come back around  
And I try to front like, "Oh well," each time you let me down  
See I can't get over you now no matter what I do  
But baby, baby, I stay in love with you"_

"_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Baby, I stay in love with you"_

You really think that a song like that is helping her? The only thing that might help her is me beating the shit out of him!

Ichigo! Stop yelling! Karin will hear you and I don't want her more upset than she already is. We are both mad at him for breaking her heart after the fact that he did promise her that he wouldn't. But it seems like had changed his heart and didn't want to be in a relationship with someone.

Yuzu we both know that they were deeply in love with each other. No matter how many times we denied it but they were and we can't change that.

"_It cuts so deep, it hurts down to my soul  
My friends tell me I ain't the same no more  
We still need each other when we stumble and fall  
How we gon' act like what we had, ain't nothing at all now"_

"_Hey, what I wanna do is ride shotgun next to you  
With the top down like we used to hit the block, proud in the SUV  
We both know our heart is breaking  
Can we learn from our mistakes?  
I can't last one moment alone, now go I know"_

It seems like Rukia has finally gotten to you. You are in love with her so much that, you understand how Karin is feeling right now. Am I right?

Oh be quiet Yuzu and that isn't true. I am not in love with Rukia.

You sure about that Ichigo? The last time I heard you talk about her, was in your sleep.

Fine I am in love with Rukia. But right now we are not talking about me and my feelings for Rukia. Right now it's about Karin.

"_It cuts so deep, it hurts down to my soul  
My friends tell me I ain't the same no more  
We still need each other when we stumble and fall  
How we gon' act like what we had, ain't nothing at all now"_

"_Hey, what I wanna do is ride shotgun next to you  
With the top down like we used to hit the block, proud in the SUV"  
__"We both know our heart is breaking  
Can we learn from our mistakes?  
I can't last one moment alone, now go I know" _

"_We said let go but I kept on hanging on  
Inside I know it's over, you're really gone  
It's killing me 'cause there ain't nothing that I can do  
Baby, I stay in love with you"_

Yuzu, Karin isn't the same Karin we knew. Now that Toshiro has broken her heart and a promise that he cannot fix. I feel like Karin is going to push us away and completely put a wall between everyone that she loves and knows.

We don't know that yet until we it, right? Karin wouldn't do that to us.

That depends on the person and Karin will defiantly push us away because she might think that love doesn't have anyone for her. But she does have someone who loves her but she has to find that person on her own.

Shhh Ichigo.

Why do you want me to stop talking?

Then he didn't hear any music playing anymore. Karin was coming down from her room after a week of locking herself in and crying.

Ichigo and Yuzu what are you guys talking about?

Oh umm…..

Oh never mind it was none of my business.

Karin went into the kitchen and grabbed a sandwich and went back upstairs.

* * *

Flash Back

Tosh, do you remember when we first met and how we ended up like this?

I sure do. It's just like it was yesterday.

End of Flash Back

* * *

**There it is people my new story. I'm sorry if it's confusing and different than my other stories of Karin and Toshiro. The song is called "I Stay in Love" by Mariah Carey. That was the first time that I have ever put a song in a story and had Toshiro break Karin's heart. Also I'm sorry this chapter was only of Ichigo and Yuzu POV and the song but I promise you that the next chapter will be better. Please don't hate, this is completely different from what I'm used to. Please review **

**~Silver**


End file.
